


Sick Children

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I had replayed SoV recently and I really wanted to write about Papa Saber and his two children, Celica and Conrad. Saber doesn't just get one child, but he gets two child. I love their relationship, or at least Saber's and Celica's. I'm a sucker for Father/Daughter tropes when the characters aren't really related in anyway. Always my fave. During writing this, I thought of a conversation that Saber would have with his wife. It goes on the lines of him having to tell her I have two children that he has to take care of and her wondering who they are. She got mad and he just pointed to them and she just like 'oh.' Sorry sorry, my mind is all over the place and none of this make sense. Sorry. Maybe I will write about it. Maybe.





	Sick Children

"Why am I the one to have to take care of them. They are grown adults," Saber said, carrying two bowls of soup. "Well, one of them is." 

He walked into Celica's room. He saw her and her brother together. It was easier to keep them in one room than having to travel to two different rooms. He handed both the soup. They had scarfed it down. He sighed and wanted to leave, but he couldn't, not with Celica tugging at his sleeve. 

"Fine. What is it you want," Saber asked. 

"Some water, please," Celica asked. 

"And something sweet," Conrad said. 

"Yes. Maybe some cookies." 

"Mm." 

"Don't you guys have boyfriends to do this for you?" 

"Yes, but we have a dad who has a soft spot for the both of us." 

Saber rolled his eyes and left. The two looked at each other and giggled. 

"Do you think he will come back," Conrad asked. 

"Hm, I don't know," Celica coughed. "I hope he does. I can't move much." 

"Neither can I." 

"Heh." 

Celica coughed more while Conrad tried to suppress his. It didn't work out to well. Within the time that he was gone, healers were in and out of the room. Their fevers getting worse. Soon Saber had returned with water and some cookies that he personally made. He sighed and placed the food on the night stand next to Celica. They were having a hard time sleeping, but it looked as if they were about to pass out. He sighed and grabbed a wash cloth on their hot heads. 

"How did you two get so sick," Saber asked. 

"I think I may have caught a cold," Celica coughed. 

"I must have caught it from Anthiese," Conrad sneezed. 

Saber sighed again. He kindly gave Conrad a handkerchief and he gladly accepted it to blow his nose in it. 

"I'm sorry," He apologized

"It's alright kid. It happens to the best of us," he reassured him. Saber then grabbed some water and handed it to the both of them. "Drink the water. You are going to get dehydrated if you don't." 

The two nodded and drank the water. He sighed again, then smiled. 

"I did bake you both cookies. Eat them when you can." 

"Thank you Saber," the two said. 

"Heh. You two need to get some rest." 

"I know," Celica said. 

"Would you two like to here a story," he asked, sitting down in the chair, near the bed. "I have a couple I can tell you." 

"It can't be any of the skirt chasing of yours." 

"Where did you here that!" 

"I have ways." 

"Celica!" 

"Hehehe." 

"Even when you're sick, you still manage to get me worked up," he sighed. He thought of one he could tell. His sister. "When I was younger, my sister and I got in a lot of trouble with our parents." He smiled as he looked at the two siblings. He saw that Conrad was starting to doze off. "We would go into the woods and lure our friends and parents there. They would call for us, but we would never respond. We would make weird calls and time them just right to scare everyone. They would follow a trail to a cabin and that's were we hid. We decorated so it could be seen as a horror shop." 

Celica laughed quietly, trying suppress her cough and sneeze. It made him happy that she was enjoying his story. And he was happy that Conrad was finally get some sleep. 

"What happened," she asked. 

"It took us some time to scare them. We wanted to frighten them shitless so we did it on their biggest fears." 

"Heh." 

"One after the other running down the path, crying to their parents. Ours were furious with us. Though, we didn't really care. We had fun," he smiled. He missed the times that he spent with his sister. He only could wish to see her again. "What came of the next day, was even better. The two of us heard rumors of a haunted house in the woods. The towns people came up with the most ridiculous stories. Saying that there were Necrodragons living there, or a bone-walker." He laughed. "The whole town went to the cabin and saw nothing there. The only people who knew about it were my family and I. The rumors never did subside." 

"Heh. Do you miss her?" 

"Who?" 

"Your sister." 

"Every day." 

Celica smiled and slowly closed her eyes. She finally fell asleep. Saber got up and properly laid her down. He pulled the blanket up so the two could stay warm. He patted their heads and smiled. He kissed their foreheads before he left. He looked over his shoulder to look at them one last time for the night. 

"I miss her dearly, but I don't think she ever wants to see me again." He said, closing the door, and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I had replayed SoV recently and I really wanted to write about Papa Saber and his two children, Celica and Conrad. Saber doesn't just get one child, but he gets two child. I love their relationship, or at least Saber's and Celica's. I'm a sucker for Father/Daughter tropes when the characters aren't really related in anyway. Always my fave. During writing this, I thought of a conversation that Saber would have with his wife. It goes on the lines of him having to tell her I have two children that he has to take care of and her wondering who they are. She got mad and he just pointed to them and she just like 'oh.' Sorry sorry, my mind is all over the place and none of this make sense. Sorry. Maybe I will write about it. Maybe.


End file.
